scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marty and Company
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Oliver and Company" Cast *Oliver - Marty (ToonMarty) *Dodger - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Jenny Foxworth - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Fagin - Dr. Harvey (Casper) *Sykes - Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Rita - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Tito - Ansi Molina (Welcome To The Wayne) *Francis - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Eienstein - Roach (Supernoobs) *Roscoe and DeSoto - Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid and Beany Bison (Animaniacs) *Georgette - Suki (ToonMarty) *Winston - Earl (Dinosuars) *Old Louie - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weseal) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - ??? *Mangy Dogs - ??? *Dogs on the leash - ??? *Two Female Singing Dogs - ??? *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Martin Mystery *Other dogs on leash - ??? *Singing Dogs - ??? *Singing Rats - Hubie and Burtie (Looney Tunes) *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes *Marty and Company - Part 1 “Once Upon a Time in New York City *Marty and Company - Part 2 Marty Meets Chuck McFarlane/"Why Should I Worry" *Marty and Company - Part 3 At the Dock *Marty and Company - Part 4 Buzz Buzzard (including Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid and Beany Bison) *Marty and Company - Part 5 Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid and Beany Bison Leaves/Bedtime Story *Marty and Company - Part 6 "Streets of Gold"/Jennifer Shope and Earl *Marty and Company - Part 7 In the Car *Marty and Company - Part 8 At Foxworth's House/Perfect Is'nt Easy *Marty and Company - Part 9 In the Kitchen/Suki Meets Marty/Chuck McFarlane has a Plan *Marty and Company - Part 10 "Good Company" *Marty and Company - Part 11 Rescuing Marty/In Foxworth's House *Marty and Company - Part 12 Sad Moments/Chuck McFarlane Has a Idea *Marty and Company - Part 13 Where Is Little Guy/At Buzz Buzzard’s Building *Marty and Company - Part 14 Shope Met Tyler/Buzz Buzzard Steals Her *Marty and Company - Part 15 Rescuing Jennifer Shope *Marty and Company - Part 16 Pursiut Through the Subway *Marty and Company - Part 17 Jennifer Shope's Birthday/Sunny and Chuck McFarlane *Marty and Company - Part 18 Farewells to Marty *Marty and Company - Part 19 "Why Should I Worry (Reprise)"/End Credits Movie used *Oliver and Company Clip used *ToonMarty *Chuck's Choice *Supernoobs *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Sunny Day *Welcome to the Wanye *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Animaniacs *Dinosaurs *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Martin Mystery *Looney Tunes *Cats Don't Dance Gallery TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Oliver Chuck mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1li4.jpg|Chuck McFarlane as Dodger Shope-supernoobs-69.7.jpg|Jennifer Shope as Jenny Foxworth Dr Harvey.jpg|Dr. Harvey as Fagin Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Sykes Sunny.png|Sunny as Rita Ansitrsp.png|Ansi Molina as Tito Jimmy Two-Shoes.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Francis Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png|Roach as Einstein walter-wolf-animaniacs-48.9.jpg|Walter Wolf, sid-the-squid-animaniacs-6.8.jpg|Sid the Squid beanie-the-bison-animaniacs-7.38.jpg|and Beanie the Bison as Roscoe and DeSoto Suki ToonMarty preview.mp4.jpg|Suki as Georgette DinosaursS3-4Stillcap1.jpg|Earl Sinclair as Winston Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Old Louie Martin Mystery.jpg|Martin Mystery as Dogs watching Dodger amazed Hubie & Bertie Mouse Wreckers.jpg|Hubie and Bertie as Singing Rats Danny-0.jpg|Danny Sawyer-0.jpg|and Sawyer as Couple Walking in the Sidewalk Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs